He's Alive, He Remembers
by MissMinecraft
Summary: What would it be like if Sally and Annabeth heard Percy call from a pay phone in Alaska? What will be their reaction? Would they think the message is real? Read to find out. One-shot Sally/Annabeth bonding moments.


**Hey this is my first fanfiction so I hope you guys will enjoy it.  
Disclaimer: All rights go to Rick Riordan  
**

* * *

Sally Jackson was sitting in her apartment- the apartment where she had _raised _her own son Percy Jackson, her son that disappeared just out of her reach so she couldn't see him. It hurt- the sad sorrow feeling creeping inside her heart and pounding into her veins.

A girl with blonde hair that was usually curled like a princess with stormy grey eyes sat across from her. She was playing with the straw in her blue smoothie and she couldn't help but think how much it reminded her of Percy. She could almost imagine him sitting next to her complaining that there wasn't enough blue food in the world. She wished that he was next to them. The girl- also known as Annabeth was thinking hard like she always does, but a line of worry etched across her face. Her eyes were drooping from the lack of sleep and her mass of tangled hair hung carelessly on her shoulders. Sally felt she was the only one that could even compare to what she was feeling.

"He'll come back." Annabeth said confidently, but it looked like she couldn't even believe _herself. _Sally knew she had to look on the positive side- and not even think that Percy could be dead. She also knew that he was a demigod and extremely dangerous but she believed he could survive. He had that sort of determination especially if he wanted to see Annabeth.

"Yes but what if he doesn't even remember?" Sally asked sadly. She watched as Annabeth took a sip of her smoothie. Annabeth felt compressed the last few months, and nobody could open her up. Not Piper, not Rachel, and not even Chiron. She never felt so alone in her life. She had to stay strong, and she had to keep fighting but sometimes even if it was hard to admit, she would want to curl up into a ball and start crying, letting all her emotions out. But she didn't because she knew Percy would never want her to feel like this. He even said the day before he disappeared that he always wanted her to be happy no matter what would happen. It's like he knew something bad was going to happen. She missed that troublemaker smile, his gorgeous eyes, and the way he stood like a leader even though he never wanted to be one. She missed the way he would always ask her questions because he didn't know the stuff that she did, she missed being able to call him seaweed brain and being able to hug him and kiss him. She missed everything about him, even his fatal flaw. The same fatal flaw that made him come save her.

"I'll just be glad if he's alive." Annabeth responded. She couldn't force herself to smile. It was true, but she would still be disappointed and broken inside if Percy couldn't even remember her. He _had _to remember her they were connected. No matter how cheesy it sounded, they were meant to be together. They were linked and attached. They had to stick together it was like a rule. He always came back when he had left to go somewhere, but now Annabeth started to get doubtful. What if he wasn't safe at the Roman camp? What if they attacked them on sight? What if they didn't believe him? These questions ran through her head almost every second of her life, sending her heart pounding against her chest threatening to crack her ribs. Suddenly the phone rang, but the sound only seemed like a small ping to the two women until it reached voicemail and they heard _him. _

"Mom." Percy said. Annabeth and Sally looked at each other in shock and happiness. They couldn't even believe it. They didn't dare speak in case they missed any of the message. "Hey, I'm alive. Hera put me to sleep for a while, and then she took my memory, and…" His voice faltered. Annabeth and Sally couldn't help but mentally curse Hera in their heads for taking away someone so dear to them both. "Anyway, I'm okay. I'm on a quest-" he stopped suddenly. Annabeth winced as he said that. She knew how dangerous quests could be. "I'll make it home. I promise. Love you." Then the message ended. Their eyes welled with tears and they hugged each other. Annabeth didn't care if that message was for Sally, she still felt the words _love you _ring off in her head like little bells.

"He's alive!" Annabeth cheered happily.

"He remembers!" Sally said relieved. The tears came out as they both pulled away with smiles across their faces. They didn't bother to wipe them away.

"Everything's going to be okay." Annabeth whispered and she actually smiled. A real genuine smile that could bring warmth to anyone. Sally smiled back. She felt overjoyed it was like a dream. A dream she never wanted to end.

The sun was shining through the front window of Sally's car as Annabeth and her drove to camp. Annabeth was holding the phone tightly like it was Percy himself. There was a comfortable silence and they both knew that they needed time to gather their thoughts. When they reached the familiar sign of the Delphi's strawberries, she stopped the car and both of them got out.

"I, Annabeth Chace give Sally Jackson permission to enter the camp." Annabeth called out once she got into camp borders. Sally easily appeared next to her as they ran off to the Big house where Chiron sat in his wheel chair on the porch looking out at the campers as they did their daily activities.

"Annabeth! Mrs. Jackson, what a pleasant surprise. Might I ask what you two are doing h-" Chiron started obviously slightly amazed at their good moods.

"We heard him!" Annabeth cried out as she held the phone up high like it was a trophy. Sally nodded intently.

"Please Chiron, we thought it was best to let the whole camp know." Sally pleaded. Chiron looked them over.

"Are you positive it was him? I don't want to give the camp false hope." Chiron said cautiously.

"Yes!" Annabeth almost yelled. "I know his voice _anywhere _even if one hundred thousand people were talking at _once._" Annabeth stated.

"Okay, I'll get somebody to round them all up." Chiron smiled.

After an hour, everybody was sitting in the pavilion at their tables. The Poseidon table was still empty, but Annabeth knew he would come back. Sally and her stood at the front table as the campers looked at her like she was gone crazy. They were wondering why she was suddenly feeling _happy _when Percy the person she cared most about was still gone.

"What's wrong with you Annabeth?" Will Solace couldn't help but blurt.

"Yeah your boyfriend is missing, or am I hearing that you don't care about him anymore?" Drew snickered. Annabeth glared at her angrily. That's the last thing she would say.

"Why, so you could use him for a day and then split up looking for another victim?" Annabeth shot back. _Bitch _she added in her head.

"Oooh you just got _burned_." Leo piped up from the Hephaestus table.

"Anyway, we have something we all want you to hear." Sally continued as she nodded to Annabeth. She turned up the volume all the way and then pressed the green button to replay the message. The campers listened as the message started and then ended. They paused as if in a trance. Annabeth still couldn't believe that it was him. _Love you. _The words continuously bounced around in her head. The camp exploded into cheers. Annabeth set the phone down and slipped away without anyone noticing. She needed to think.

She ran off to the Poseidon cabin and burst inside. Her eyes scanned the messy room with clothes askew everywhere and armor hastily put in a corner. His Minotaur horn was still hanging on the wall, and the "fish ponies" were still hanging from the ceiling. The salt-water fountain still bubbling along happily. She crawled onto his bed and then looked over at his nightstand. Her eyes paused on a picture as she looked at it more closely. Percy and herself were sitting on a bench kissing with blue cupcake icing still on their fingers. She couldn't believe Clarisse took a picture, but right now she didn't care because she got reminded of the wonderful moment. She picked up his I love NY sweatshirt and pressed it to her face. It smelled like saltwater not because it was sitting right next to the saltwater fountain or because it got soaked on the beach.

It was because it smelled like him.

Like Percy.

She inhaled the smell and buried her head deep into the comforting sweatshirt with one hand still around the picture. She closed her eyes.

_Love you._

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it. Please leave a review so I can become a better writer! Thanks.**


End file.
